For The People You Love
by StellarSlayer
Summary: Two members of Fairy Tail are attacked by unknown creatures. Can the guild save their precious nakama? Can they stop the creatures from attacking the guild itself? The guild shows its strength through their love for each other and willingness to put their life on the line for the people they love.
1. Chapter 1

In the guild of Fairy Tail, it was peaceful. Well as peaceful as this guild could possibly get. But a worried looking Mirajane stood behind the bar cleaning a glass she had already cleaned 7 times.

"Mira?" the youngest take-over mage, Lisanna, asked, giving her sister a cautious look. "Everything ok? You've cleaned that glass a dozen times now."

Mira set the glass down gently, turning to her sister. "I'm just a bit worried. I had a bad feeling about the job that Natsu and Lucy took, and they aren't back yet. Maybe it's my active imagination."

Lisanna laughed. "You just worry too much. They're fine! It's Natsu, remember? He probably destroyed something and they are being made to fix it."

This brightened Mira up. "You're right. What was I thinking? I sometimes find myself hoping he won't destroy anything while Lucy is there because it makes her upset. Oh well. I've just got to accept that will never happen."

Everyone who heard laughed merrily and started telling stories about times that Natsu had messed up or destroyed something. Reedus brought out his sketches and paintings to show some of the times, too. This put Mira at ease but she still had that feeling in the back of her mind.

A little ways down the bar, Makarov was still not being put to ease. He had the same bad feeling but would rather not voice it to scare his children. He prayed to Mavis that his two kids would come home safely and that Natsu had just messed something up. On second thought, he would rather not have Natsu mess anything up for he would get in more trouble with the magic council….. again.

It was nearing the end of the day and everyone was relaxed. That was until Gajeel, who had been sitting in his corner, and Wendy, who had been near the bar, suddenly stood up and looked to the door, Wendy looking scared and Gajeel looking a little worried. At this point, everyone had stopped talking to look between the two dragon slayers and the door.

Not even a minute later, the guild doors burst open to a horrific sight. Natsu stood there heavily panting, blood coming down the side of his head, tears rolling down his cheeks, and several bad wounds on his body, his legs barely keeping him up. In his arms was an even terribly sight. Lucy had a bleeding gash going up and across her face (under right eye, across bridge of nose, and over left eye). She had a wound going across her chest and it looked like she had been stabbed in the stomach. Her legs looked broken in different places too.

Shock covered everyone's face. No one moved.

"Save…..her…" Natsu lost consciousness and started falling forward.


	2. Chapter 2

"Save…..her…" Natsu lost consciousness and started falling forward.

* * *

Gajeel was automatically there and caught him. He turned around to see everyone still staring at the sight before him.

"Well?! What are you standing there for?! We've got to help them!" Gajeel's shout brought everyone out of their daze and people started rushing forward or getting out of the way. Screams over screams. So much confusion.

"STOP!" Makarov was standing on the bar, his head low so no one could see his tears. "Gray! Get Lucy and hurry her up to the infirmary. Gajeel, get Natsu up there too. Mirajane, Lisanna, Wendy, and Erza, get up there to help. Everyone else, I want you all to remain calm. If you want to remain to help, stay here and you will be called on, probably a lot, to help. If you would like to go home, I understand. Get word out to all the other members. We aren't sure yet if it was an attack on the guild and this was just a warning or what, but be very cautious. No more missions till we figure out what happened! And Jet, get Porlyusica! Hurry up, you brats!"

Jet hurried out. Gray rushed over to Lucy, a silent tear running down his face. "Lucy.." He lightly picked her up bridal style, leaning her head against his chest. '_Please please please be ok'_ he thought as he rushed to get her up the stairs.

Juvia watched from the side, tears sliding down her face, not even bothered by Gray picking up her love rival.

Gajeel picked up Natsu and rushed to follow Gray. The smell of blood and death was eating at his sensitive nose. He may think the people in this guild were really stupid, but he has come to care for them. '_Whoever did this to flame freak and bunny-girl is gonna pay.'_

As soon as everyone was upstairs that he told to go up there, Makarov turned to the rest of his children. No one moved. No one took their eyes away from the infirmary door. "Mavis looked after them and got them here. All we can do now is wait." If anyone heard him, they showed no signs. A few moved towards chairs and tables, but not one looked away from the infirmary door. Makarov sighed and prepared himself mentally before heading up the stairs.

Walking in, he saw Wendy using her healing magic on Natsu. Mirajane and Erza were cleaning Lucy off and throwing away her shredded clothes so they could pinpoint the exact wounds and figure out which ones were more serious. Gray was holding Lucy's hand and staring at her face, begging her to hold on and keep breathing. Lisanna stood by Natsu's bed putting a cold towel on his head to clean the wound. Gajeel stood as far away from them as possible because the smell reminded him too much of Phantom Lord.

Makarov seeing Gajeel told him he could leave if he wanted to. Gajeel bowed his head and quickly got out of the room.

Suddenly, Natsu screams in pain, making both girls attending his wounds jump back. His screams turns to panting as he stares at the ceiling. Wendy goes back to attending the wounds on his upper thigh only to be stopped by Natsu grabbing her arm. "For..get….bout….me. Save….L…Lucy…" he manages to choke out between pants.

Wendy looks to Lucy then to Makarov, at war in her mind on what to do. Makarov looks over to Lucy. "Wendy. Fix that nasty wound on her stomach while I talk to Natsu."

Wendy nods before running over to Lucy. Makarov coughs back tears and looks to Lisanna, who nods in understanding before running over to help with Lucy.

"Natsu. Let Wendy heal you. I'm sorry, son, but looking at Lucy's condition from here, I'm not sure she's going to make it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Natsu. Let Wendy heal you. I'm sorry, son, but looking at Lucy's condition from here, I'm not sure she's going to make it."

* * *

"N-N-No…. Sh-sh-she's… gonna make….it…I promised…. her …she.. w-w-wouldn't …die. I promised to save her," Natsu stuttered out, still panting.

"You've done what you could. Wanna tell me what happened, son?"

"My fault. Thought…..I….saw… Igneel. Got….attacked. My fault." Natsu's tears flowed faster and heavier.

"Natsu. I'm going to put a sleeping spell on you so you can rest and heal. Okay? I'm sorry, son, but don't be surprised if when you wake up she's gone. It's not your fault this happened. I'll try getting Porlyusica to save her if that old witch can get here quick enough. I'm sorry, Natsu." Makarov brought his hand up then slowly back down, casting the sleeping spell.

"Don't you dare let her die, Gramps. I..… love her…" And Natsu was out. Makarov's tear were flowing freely now.

Regaining his composure, Makarov hopped off Natsu's bed and hurried over to Lucy's. Mirajane had hooked Lucy up to a heart monitor and an IV. Lucy also had a mask over her mouth and nose giving her oxygen. Lisanna was at the end of the bed holding her arms trying to figure out what to do. She looked to Makarov who tipped his head allowing her to go back to the pink-haired fire mage. She rushed away.

Erza was nervously by her friend's side holding her friend's left hand, crying. Mirajane was wrapping the wound on Lucy's chest, only looking slightly worried, but Makarov knew better. Inside, Mirajane was probably screaming and freaked out and just all out crying, but on the outside, Mirajane knew how to keep her composure. Gray sat on Lucy's right side holding her hand and not even trying to fight back the tears. He kept whispering, "Lucy, oh please, Lucy. Why you? You can't die. You won't die. She won't die. Lucy, oh Lucy."

Makarov then looked to the Sky Maiden. She was sweating. She was focusing all her magical power on that wound that seemed to go straight through Lucy. She was crying too.

Porlyusica chose that moment to barge in. "Of all the times to get me, it had to be when I was at the market buying herbs. I get home and that stupid human tells me I have to come quick. Tch. And then that stupid Juvia girl is so upset, it's raining! Well, what do we have here? What attacked them?"

Makarov looked up to his old friend. "We don't know."

"Well that helps a whole heck of a lot." She looks over Wendy's shoulder to get a good look at the worst wound. "Tch. Looks like a blunt sword got her. Young girl, how much have you done?"

Wendy paused in her healing to take a look. "Well I thought by now it would start looking better." Wendy suddenly got very disappointed with herself. Even though she was almost out of power, she sucked it all together and went back to healing.

Porlyusica got a mixing bowing and set it on the counter-like thing at the end of the bed and started adding different ingredient and mixing them together. When she was satisfied, she asked Wendy to stop. Wendy looked up surprised and sad, but moved out of the way quickly.

"I'm going to put this on her stomach here. It's deep but it doesn't look like it protruded thought her back and Wendy here seems to have at least healed in organs that were damaged. I'm going to make some more later, but every 6 hours, the wound needs to be cleaned and more of this can go in. Wendy, every 6 hours, if you are up to it, before they put this in, you may try to heal her. Don't waist all of your power on her though. She's already lost too much blood and it seems we are having a hard time healing her. Something is blocking the magic. The boy will be fine just healing on his own but we may have a lost cause here."

At the last part of that sentence, Mirajane covered her mouth with her hands to stop herself from screaming as tears ran down her face. Erza squeezed Lucy's hand as though she was keeping Lucy from leaving her. Wendy couldn't take it and sat down against the wall sobbing. And Gray. Well Gray looked like he could've committed murder as he turned to face Porlyusica for the first time.

"SHE WON'T DIE! SHE'S LUCY! SHE'S STRONG! SHE ALWAYS PULLS THROUGH! SHE IS NOT A LOST CAUSE!" Gray then turned back to Lucy and held her hand close to his face while he cried.

Down in the guild, everyone heard Gray's outburst. They all bowed their heads, some crying, some trying their hardest to hold it together. Gray was right. Lucy was strong and she always managed to pull through no matter what. '_But did you see her? She was as pale as a ghost. She just looked dead.' _Everyone thought this.

Back up in the infirmary, Porlyusica was rubbing and filling Lucy's wound with some gunky blue stuff. Lisanna, who was sitting beside Natsu, went to grab for his hand when she noticed he was holding something. Taking his hand and turning it over, she realized it was Lucy's keys. She hastily took them from him to run over to Lucy but was caught by Natsu as he grabbed her wrist. Lisanna jumped in surprise and turned to see if he was really awake. He wasn't but he was mumbling something. She leaned down closer to his face to hear. He was softly mumbling, "Lucy. Sorry. Keys. Got 'em. Sorry Lucy. All my fault."

Lisanna lightly took his hand off her wrist and put his hand by his side before rushing over to Makarov. "Gramps! Natsu was holding Lucy's keys. What should I do with them?"

Makarov looked thoughtful then took the keys. "Loki, I bet everything that you are in a complete panic. Lucy isn't in any position to call you out but I would come be with your friend if I were you."

Loki appeared in a bright light and ran towards his master. Erza and Mira moved to the side so Loki could get to Lucy. He immediately grabbed her hand in his and with his other hand, stroked her cheek. "Lucy, I'm so sorry. I'm so very very sorry"

"Loki," Makarov got his attention, "What happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Loki," Makarov got his attention, "What happened?"

He continued. "All we know is they were attacked and Natsu came in bleeding and barely conscious with an already unconscious and practically dead Lucy. Wendy was able to use her magic to sort of stabilize her and at least get the stab wound to stop bleeding. So what happened?"

Loki coughed, a stray tear flowed. He took a deep before starting. "I'm not sure. I know they got into Magnolia. I thought they were going to the guild but they strayed away and went into the forest. I felt that Lucy was in danger but she didn't call me out, she called out Scorpio. It wasn't long till he came back burnt to a crisp and beaten up. I thought it was Natsu and thought if it was actually Natsu, Lucy wouldn't want to hurt him even if he was hurting her." He paused. "She wasn't calling anyone else out but I felt she was still in danger and she was hurt. So I came out using my own magic. I always appear directly in front of Lucy to protect her. When I appeared, first thing I see is Natsu headed mine and Lucy's direction ready to do Fire Dragon Iron Fist. I automatically assumed he was going for Lucy and kicked him across the head, which is why his head is bleeding. I started to ask what was going on when Lucy screamed behind me." He took a deep breath before going on. "I turned around and Lucy was on the ground with this gash across her face. Blood was all around her. I look up to see this dragon-man –thing. It looked like a dragon but was man-sized and stood on 2 legs. It had these razor-sharp claws and deadly looking sharp tail. And wings that he didn't seem to use. I realized that was what Natsu had been aiming for, and immediately regretted punching him. The dragonoid thing attacked me. I got a few good hits in but it was extremely powerful. I noticed Lucy trying to stand up. So did the creature. It ran to her. She didn't see it coming. It whipped around and its tail slashed across her chest. Then it brought a claw out and aimed for her stomach. I was just getting there. I jumped in front of her to take the brunt of the hit. I immediately was sent back to the spirit world and the creature stumbled but still got Lucy. That's all I know. Anything before or after, you'll have to talk to them." Loki had never once let go or taken his eyes off Lucy.

Makarov nodded. "I have no knowledge of such creature. Erza, would you mind asking Levy if she might have any information?" Erza nodded before looking at Lucy and then quickly leaving. "Mira, tell everyone down there that they are welcome to sleep in the guild together tonight and that we'll move the tables to make room for a sleeping area. But if they want to stay here, they need to get their own blankets and pillows. Tell them not to go out alone though. I would prefer them to go out in large groups and go to each other's houses before coming here. Make sure you stress the point of not going alone. And if they ask about these two, might as well tell them nothing has changed." Mira nodded taking a deep breathe to gain her composure before walking out. Lisanna followed after her sister. "Wendy, would you happen to have enough power to fix her broken legs?"

"I can try, sir." And she did just that. Wendy fixed Lucy's broken legs but every time a bone snapped back into place, a loud 'crack!' would sound and Loki and Gray would flinch.

"Wendy, you must be very tired. I would like you to go and rest. Save up your strength." Wendy listened to the old man and walked out shaking.

Porlyusica sighed. "Well I need to get away from these humans. They are the most depressing creatures. While I'm gone, I'll mix up some more stuff for that wound. I'll also try finding a solution for those gashes across her face and chest. I think it might have a poison or dark magic. If you find any information on this creature, let me know immediately." And with that she left.

Makarov sighed and looked towards the two boys by Lucy. Loki wasn't going anywhere, that's for sure. You couldn't keep a spirit away from its master for long. Gray seemed to look like glass or ice, like he would break if he moved. Both boys had their eyes on Lucy and neither had yet to let go of her hand either. Makarov sighed again before going over to check on Natsu. Nothing seemed too serious. Dragon Slayers heal fast. He had a slash along his torso that was probably from the creature's tail since it looked about the same as Lucy's. The old man stared at his child. His children were attacked by some thing and he was not happy. He figured Natsu would be alright after a while, but Lucy…..

Down in the main hall, tables were being moved and people were finding groups to be escorted home to get stuff. Every single member was staying together tonight. Levy had already left with Gajeel, Jet, and Droy to get her books and a few things. Mira sat at the bar and stared at her guild mates. This was too unreal. Sure they'd been attacked before. Sure they'd lost a member here or there. Sure they'd had a lot of close calls. That was just part of the job. But this was different. There was a creature out there that they had no information on that attacked two members and got away. And now these two members are severely wounded and one almost dead. Their Lucy was almost dead.

Unexpectedly, the doors slammed open and everyone's heads snapped up, afraid of what they'd find.


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpectedly, the doors slammed open and everyone's heads snapped up, afraid of what they'd find.

* * *

Instead, a bored looking Laxus strode in. Sighs of relief could be heard. "Yo. What's goin on here? I figured you would all be home. I needed to speak to Gramps."

Mira hopped up. "Laxus, would you like to stay here tonight with us?"

Laxus gave the take-over mage a look of pure confusion. "Uh, why? What's going on?"

Mira told him about the creature and Natsu coming in with a practically dead Lucy and her condition was still pretty bad. Laxus' gaze darkened. "I need to speak to Gramps. Now." He then marched quickly up the steps and into the infirmary.

He first sees a beaten up and unconscious Natsu. He looked beat but Laxus knew Natsu had had worse. His eyes trailed down a few hospital like beds to see Loki and Gray sitting beside who he assumed was Lucy but the two blocked his view. Slowly, he trudged over to see if her damage was really as bad as Mira said. It was. Lucy's beautiful face now had bandages covering up a large gash that would probably leave a permanent scar. Her chest was wrapped too. And her stomach was wrapped several times over but blood stains still showed through. Her legs seemed to be the only thing unscathed but he figured that was the little Dragon Slayer girl's doing.

He looked around and walked over to the cabinet on the far side of the room and found a light blanket. He walked back over to Lucy and, much to Loki and Gray's surprise as they jumped up, covered her up. Loki and Gray starred at him for a moment in shock then gratitude before turning back to Lucy.

"That was nice of you boy." Laxus turned in surprise at his grandfather's voice. The old man was sitting in a chair directly across from Natsu's bed. How in the world had he missed him?

"Gramps. I came to warn you of sightings of strange creatures in the woods, but it looks like I'm a little late. Apparently there's more than just one. There's several. It's said that they don't attack and don't like to be seen but it's like their waiting for something. I can't really confirm much." Laxus got that bored look again.

Makarov nodded his head. "Well you are welcome to stay if you wish."

At that, Laxus took a chair and sat it between the dragon slayer and celestial mage. He heard Makarov chuckle and looked up to see his grandfather shaking his head. "What?" Laxus questioned. "It's just in case something happen to one of them."

"Whatever you say, my boy."

"They're still family," Laxus said quietly looking down at the ground in thought, hoping no one heard him. But Makarov heard and allowed himself a small smile.

Down in the guild hall, Levy and her group were just getting back and she found a table in a corner that hadn't been moved yet to place her books that Gajeel, Jet, and Droy were carrying behind her.

Mira was behind the bar with Kanana serving drinks and food to occupy her time. Erza sat at a table with strawberry cake that had yet to be touched by the deep in thought red-headed mage.

Wendy found Happy and Charle, and was finding a spot on the floor to rest for the night. A lot of the mages were finding their spots, all close together, all in touching distance of each other.

Reedus sat a little ways away from the group with his sketch pad and bag full of old pictures he had drawn. He needed inspiration. He looked down at his latest work that he hadn't been paying much attention to and started tearing up. It was a funeral service. Everyone is crying. And then he sees that at the grave is Lucy facing everyone with a sad smile. She almost looks faded.

"That makes me really sad." Reedus jumped in surprise at Romeo's voice beside him.

"Well it is sad. What's up there in that room is sad." Everyone at this point was looking at the two.

"If Lucy were to… well.. you know….. she would want us remembering good time. Not sad." Romeo looked down. No one knew what to say. "Reedus, may we look through some of your pictures? I don't mean to intrude. I just think this might help us take our mind off things."

Reedus looked sad and in thought before nodding and taking picture out of his bag.

One of the first picture was of that past winter when it had gotten really cold. Natsu and Gray had gotten into another fight and put a whole in the wall. The picture was of Lucy shivering inside of Horologium, screaming at Natsu and Gray. This picture made them laugh remembering it. They were still a little sad though.

The next picture was a picture of the busy guild from the second story looking down. It was everyone before the S-Class exams. You could pick out everyone trying to go on missions.

The next picture was that one when Happy had been born. The next was just of Natsu and Gray fighting and Erza coming up to stop them, a deadly sword in hand. This made several people laugh out loud. This was a typical everyday occurrence, seeing them fighting. It was a war no one won.

The next picture showed a very nervous Mira staring at the guild doors. This was drawn earlier tonight. This brought everyone back to sadness and everyone turned away. Romeo stayed, staring at the picture. Reedus immediately felt bad for even bringing the pictures out and started to reach for them. " I'm really sorry, Romeo."

Romeo shook his head. "May I look through these some more? They help me not think about what's happening here."

Reedus nodded and Romeo went to a nearby table a flipped through pictures.


	6. Chapter 6

~Time skip 2 hours~

Up in the infirmary, everything was the same except for a now pacing Gray. The lightning mage starred at him in annoyance.

"Gray," Makarov spoke up, "I know you are very worried for your friend but pacing isn't going to help her. Maybe resting and giving her time will."

Gray paused and looked to Lucy in total sadness. "Maybe you're right. I'm just going to head downstairs for a bit and try to sleep. I'll come back up as soon as I'm awake." He finally managed to tear his eyes away from Lucy and headed out the infirmary door.

Laxus grunted before closing his eyes, finally happy to not have to hear pacing.

A little ways down, Loki sighed. "Master, I don't want to leave her. I really don't, but my powers are still weak from fighting. I have to go back to the spirit world to regain my strength. Stay with her. Don't leave her." He turned to Makarov, gave a small bow before turning back to Lucy and stroking her cheek before leaving.

Makarov and Laxus were the only two left beside the unconscious patients. Laxus stood up slowly and made his way beside Lucy's bed. He looked up to see a slight smile on his grandfather's face. "I don't like her, old man. I'm just worried something will happen to her and no one will be beside her to help her. You're over there with Natsu. No one was here." He paused a moment. "Are you thinking she's a lost cause like that witch said?"

Makarov sighed. "When Natsu came in holding her, I thought she was already dead. You could just barely make out that it was her with all the blood. She barely had a pulse. Her pulse is still a little awkward if you haven't noticed. Porlyusica is usually right about things. We can try to save her, but there's no guarantee it will work. Some of it depends on Lucy. Right now, she's still fighting. Still trying to stay alive. Probably for everyone here. But she won't have hope for too long. Also, a spirit being able to come here at their own free will and magic depends on the magic of their master. Loki can usually stay out for longer, meaning his master's powers are dwindling down. Magic is a mages' life source. Without it, they die."

Laxus looked down at Lucy. "Well, I guess that's it, isn't it? Why don't we just unhook the IV and oxygen mask and let nature run its course? It'd take less than an hour, probably." He looked back up with that scary lightning look.

Makarov shook his head. "Everyone would kill us if we did that."

"YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT ABOUT IT?"

"This guild doesn't need grief. If one dies, everyone is sad for a bit but moves on. But if she stays like this for too long, who knows what would become of this guild."

Laxus looked back down to the unconscious girl. "You wouldn't have the heart to do it anyways."

Makarov chuckled. "You're probably right. I love each child too much."

They sat there in silence till a certain pink-haired dragon slayer groaned. Makarov jumped up and rushed to his bed side. Natsu groaned in pain again and grabbed for a wound on his side. He opened his eyes slightly.

"Save…. Her….. yet?" he asked, not having much energy to talk much. Makarov shook his head. Natsu closed his eyes. "Wounds… are deeper…. Than they ... appear. Especially…. slashes. Poisoned…. or…. something. Even… my body is…. having…..a hard time…fighting…it."

Makarov sighed and looked to a dazed Laxus before going back to Natsu. "Rest, boy. Just rest and it will help." And Natsu did just that.

Down in the hall, it was getting late and people were dozing off to sleep. A few sat the bar gossiping or being worried about if something happened. Macao, Wakaba, and Max were going to take the first shift of watching over everyone.

In a corner across form the bar, sat a very tired Levy. Jet and Droy were sleeping on the ground behind her. Levy thought they were cute and sweet for trying to support her. As she skimmed through each book, she'd toss them to the side where they hit a very irritated Gajeel.

He wasn't upset at first because he knew she was working her hardest, but several books later, he was annoyed. "Hey, shrimp! Would ya stop hitting me with these books?"

Levy looked up for the first time, obviously surprised someone was there. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Gajeel! It won't happen again!" She shot her head back into her book with a blush on her cheeks.

"Tch. You need any help shrimp? Just tell me what I need to look for and I'll look. I may be a bit slower than you but we'll get the job done faster and save bunny-girl."

Gajeel was expecting Levy to look up, smile, and thank him. But she didn't. She just stared at her book in shock, color draining from her face.

"Hey, hey, shrimp! I don't have to do anything. I was just.." Before he could finish his sentence, Levy slammed her book shut while grabbing it and running up the stairs. Gajeel just stared after the bookworm, just as surprised as everyone else.

Levy slammed the infirmary door open, startling Makarov and Laxus. "Draconian. To be more specific, Kapaks. That's what those things are, or at least that's just what I got from this and the description from Loki. Those things are assassins. They will kill if told to. They also have deadly venom. If there is a ton of them out there, that's not good."

Laxus at this point was standing. Draconians. If they defeated these two and there were a lot more of them out there like the rumors said, this guild was in for it.

"Levy," Makarov said nodding in understanding, "wake up Jet and tell him the information and tell him to run and tell Porlyusica. She needs to know this in order to heal these wounds."

Levy nodded and headed back down the stairs. People were awake now from her outburst and watched as she ran to Jet. When she told him the information, everyone heard. Gajeel understood immediately why Levy had been shocked earlier. Draconians weren't native to Magnolia, not even to Fiore. Why would they be here?

Up in the infirmary, Makarov was just happy they had a chance of curing the wounds and possibly saving Lucy. He stared down at Natsu and told him the good news even though the boy was unconscious.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Laxus got a smirk on his face as he sat down next to Lucy. "Here that? We figured out what attacked you and now we can find a cure. You'll be just fine." He reached down to pat her shoulder. It was colder than ice. His eyes widened and the smirk fell. "Lucy?" He grabbed her should with one hand and her wrist with the other checking for a pulse. He couldn't find it. He looked up to the heart monitor. It had gone silent. "Lucy… Yo! Lucy! Come on just a little bit longer! Hold on just a little bit more!"

Makarov turned towards his grandson's screaming to see him shaking her shoulders. This could not be happening. He runs over to assure himself that Laxus was just joking and that Lucy was still alive, even barely. He found he was wrong. Loki popped into the scene screaming and crying for his master, begging her to hold on. What to do, what to do?! If only they had those shock things. Wait…

"Laxus!" Laxus turned, a worried look in his eyes. "You are going to have to shock her."

"What?!" Both boys screamed.

"You are going to have to shock her back to life. With your lightning."

"Old man, you know I can't do that! My lightning has always been for fighting and being destructive. What if I just hurt her more?!"

"She's dead. What more could you possibly do?" Makarov stated matter-of-factly.

Loki looked to Makarov, then to Laxus, then to Lucy. Again. And again. Before finally stopping on Laxus and choking up and nodding his head, moving back to give Laxus room.

Laxus got super scared at that moment. He had never done a thing like this before. He was always fighting with his magic, not using it to actually help people. Lightning has never once helped anyone.

But he had to do this. For Lucy. He looked down at her. How exactly was he going to do this? He cautiously put both his hands on her chest, looking to Loki to see if it was alright. Apparently it wasn't but Loki didn't stop him for his master's sake. Laxus looked back down and concentrated. He lightly sent a shock of lightning through her system. Nothing happened. His face turned sour. Another shock this time, only stronger, went through her system. Still nothing.

Laxus was beyond upset. He needed this silly girl to live. If not for him, for someone. If not for someone, for this guild. For everyone she's met since joining Fairy Tail.

Laxus stood up and stared down in distress. He raised his hands high over her chest, took a deep breath, and let the electricity flow. She had to live.

"That's enough Laxus!" A very ticked and sad Loki jumped him, knocking him back, and sending them both to the ground. His eyes widened when he looked to Loki who on his hands and knees crying for his master. Laxus sighed in sorrow, standing up to see how much damage he had done.

Nothing. Nothing had been done. She was dead. He sighed again, sitting down and bring up his arms onto the bed and laying his head in them. With one of his hands he brushed Lucy's fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

A gasp for breath could be heard, making him jump and look to the girl. There she was, breathing. Finally breathing. He sighed in delight, taking her small hand in his. Makarov chuckled to himself about this.

"Lu…cy?" The celestial spirit looked up to his still unconscious master. "Lucy! Oh Lucy!" he said running around to the other side of the bed to hold her other hand.

"Oh, thank goodness." Makarov, Laxus, and Loki all jumped at the sound of Mira's voice, and turned to the door. In the doorway stood practically every member of the guild. Every single one had tears in their eyes. "Thank goodness she's alright."

"When did you all get here?" Laxus couldn't figure out how in the world he kept missing people today.

"Well we heard you screaming for Lucy," Gray stated.

Happy flew over to the blonde celestial mage and sat beside her. "Lucy." A strayed tear left his face as he snuggles into Lucy's side.

If it was possible, Laxus could've sworn that Lucy seemed to relax at Happy's small gesture.

"Move! Out of my way, you stupid humans!" Porlyusica came bustling through the crowd in the doorway. "We have work to do! Now out! All of you out!"

Several people left warily. In the room, all that was left was Makarov, Porlyusica, Laxus, Loki, Wendy, Mirajane, and the two unconscious teens.

Porlyusica set her bag of ingredients on the table thing again and got out a bowl and bunch of suspicious looking herbs and started mixing stuff together. "While I'm putting this gunk that depresses the poison on the boy, I need someone to clean out the stab wound on the girl. If I had known what had attacked them, I never would have put those herbs on her wound. When mixed with kapak venom, it speeds up her reaction to the poison traveling in her system. She could possibly be dead any minute now."

Everyone besides Porlyusica looked at each other, wondering if they should tell her about what just happened. Mira went over to the cabinets and sinks and got a bowl full of water and a wash rag. She then went over to Lucy and pushed Laxus away so she would have room to clean the herbs from Lucy's wound. Laxus quickly stepped away and decided it would be best if he wasn't in the way. He sighed to himself before giving a quick glance to Lucy and walking out.

Porlyusica put the healing gunk on a wound on Natsu's side and Natsu squirmed away as if it burned, still unconscious. "Stupid human. Wendy, mind getting him to sit still?" Wendy went around to Natsu's other side to hold him down. "I'm going to put this on him quickly and he's probably going to fuss. I need to hurry this up to get to the girl. Be ready."

Porlyusica than quickly slathered the gunk on various wounds, some of it sinking into the wounds. Natsu struggled but Wendy calmed him down with her magic. Once the witch was done, it took Natsu a second to relax. Porlyusica then proceeded to head to the blonde mage. Looking at the wound that Mirajane had just cleaned, the witch cringed. The stab wound now looked black and moldy, and, to top it off, it was bleeding again. Porlyusica cursed to herself and rushed over to her bag and added another ingredient to the gunk. Stirring it, she walked back over to the girl.

The celestial spirit was just a shimmering figure now. Loki was not going to leave his master's side. Not this time. Not even for the witch that was trying to get him to move.

Porlyusica, giving up on moving the spirit, went to the other side where Mira had been. She took a swab of the green gunk and carefully placed it on the celestial mage's stab wound. As soon as the gunk touched the wound, the wound became inflamed. Porlyusica jerked back, surprised.

The inflamed wound suddenly started shrinking till there was just a small pen-sized wound. It was still inflamed but wasn't as bad.

Porlyusica sighed in relief before using the gunk on the slash wound on her chest. Some of the gunk started sinking in, like it did on Natsu's. But this seemed to sink in more, like it was deeper. It worried the witch.

When she was pretty sure she was done with the slash on the girl's chest, she looked to the girls face. Porlyusica became very grim. If the slash wounds were deep on Lucy's chest as were the slash wounds on Natsu, then what if the slash wound on her face were the same? What could happen to this girl?

Makarov noted Porlyusica's hesitation and walked up. "Do you think she'll be ok?"

"I can't heal something I can't see that's already fragile."

Makarov grunted. "How badly do you think this wound affected her?"

"I don't know how deep it is, but if it's like the others, I fear the worst. Probably permanent brain damage. Maybe worse. Maybe better. Won't know for sure for a few days at the least."

Loki hearing this turned quickly to the witch. "Is there even the slightest possibility you are wrong? Or even the slightest possibility that she can get better?"

Porlyusica looked up to the spirit with an almost blank look. "Am I wrong that she will have brain damage? Probably not. Can she get better? Won't know till she wakes up. If she wakes up."

"….. If…" Tears came to the celestial spirits eyes as he looked back down to his master.

"You probably shouldn't have told him that," Makarov said looking to Loki.

Porlyusica waved him off. "Well there's one way to find out how deep this wound is." She slowly starts putting some of the gunk on the girl's face wound. The gunk sunk in. Porlyusica put some more on. It sunk in again. Again and again and again.

This wound was deep. Lucy must have been hit at a closer range here.

Porlyusica wasn't happy. She ran out of gunk and she wasn't satisfied with the way she left the girl's face wound before wrapping it up.

Sighing she turned to everyone. "Let them sleep. Only people allowed in here are Makarov and the celestial spirit who doesn't look like he'll leave anyways. Everyone else, OUT!"


	8. Chapter 8

Down in the guild, everyone was quiet. They were relieved that Laxus was able to revive Lucy, but there was still that lingering feeling that she had indeed died. Even with this feeling people were going back to their cots or places they found to sleep. A few headed to the bar, need to drown that awful feeling. Laxus hadn't been down here when everyone was finding places to settle down, so he searched for a table to sit at. At one of the tables still not put away sat Romeo. Laxus walked over and saw him looking through what appeared to be pictures that Reedus had drawn.

"Yo, kid, may I sit here?" Romeo looked up to an awkward Laxus. This was probably the first time Laxus had ever spoken to Macao's son, making him a little awkward about talking to him now.

Romeo just nodded and went back to studying some of the pictures. Laxus sat across from him and picked up a few of the pictures. The first one he saw was of Team Natsu. They were standing together outside of the old guild, probably just back from a mission. Gray was getting beat up by Erza (probably for saying something), Happy was flying in the air to get away from Erza, and Natsu was laughing while leaning on a smiling Lucy for support.

"Tch." Laxus went on to the next one. This one had him in it. He was standing on the balcony of the second floor glaring down at the rowdy guild. Lucy was in the picture, too. He tossed it to the side. The next picture was of just him standing tall with lightning around him. He looked scary. Was this how people viewed him? Maybe the old him would've wanted this. Well as long as Lucy didn't view him like this. Wait, Lucy? What is he thinking?!

Laxus shook his head to rid himself of the thought. Why in the world is that cheerleader/cosplayer/over-enthusiastic blonde weakling on his mind? Maybe it's just because she's a member of his guild, his family, and she's hurt badly. Yeah, that's it! She's hurt. Who wouldn't have a hurt family member that they just saved on their mind?

Laxus felt his cheeks get a bit hot at the memory of having to put his hands on her chest to shock her. He brought his arms up behind his back and closed his eyes. He can already tell it's going to be a longer night.

Over in another corner of the guild sat a blue-haired bookworm and an iron dragon slayer. Now knowing what it was that attacked her best friend, Levy was looking for any and all information about this creature. How it fights, weak points, do they travel in pack, and stuff of the likes.

Gajeel sat with her just passing her books. He knew how important it was to find out as much information as possible but he decided to leave it to someone who actually knew what to look for.

"I just don't get it." Levy said, closing the book in front of her. "All these books tell me is that there are different races of draconians and they all live across the sea. The different races have clans and they fight a lot amongst the different races and other species but there is rarely human contact except for travelers and nomads. It doesn't say much else. I just don't get it. If there's rarely human contact and they live far away across the sea, then just how did they get here?" She put her face in her hands.

"Don't worry, shrimp. We're gonna fight them anyways for flame brain and bunny girl. And we'll win no matter what. They could just be working for someone. Probably some dumb dark guild that wants to show that they are better. Tch. If that's it, this'll be too easy. So don't worry, shorty. Just stop stressing and get to sleep. By the time you wake up, bunny girl may be awake."

This cheered Levy up as she looked to the iron dragon slayer. She slowly stood up and went over to a place Jet and Droy had kindly set up for her to sleep. Gajeel watched her go. He then looked to the infirmary door.

"We need a plan. Or at least we need to know what to do. We can't just lock ourselves in here forever. If those things were to attack now, we'd be in some serious trouble." He scratched the back of his head before moving aside some books to rest his head on the table.


	9. Chapter 9

The infirmary was quiet as Makarvo and Porlyusica sat in chairs across from the two unconscious teens. Loki was still holding on to his master's hand like her life depended on it.

Natsu's wounds had already begun to heal quickly and it wouldn't be long till he'll be up and moving again. He still needed rest though.

Lucy's wounds were still iffy. The stab wound was healing just fine now but the slash wounds still looked pretty bad.

"Her breathing is steady so that's a good sign." Porlyusica said looking to Lucy and Loki. "Her stab wound is going to be fine. The slash wounds may cause some problems. If she doesn't respond or move at all in 24 hours, I'm going to say she's in a coma. For how long, we won't know. Loki, is there any way for you to know how she's doing right now?"

Loki sighed. "I can only feel strong emotions or when she's in trouble. Right now, she's just void. I can still feel that she's there but it's like she's far away. She has to live though. I don't think I can stand losing her."

Makarov and Porlyusica stayed quiet. Suddenly a groan could be heard coming from Natsu. Makarov quickly looked over to see Natsu trying to get up.

"Natsu, lay back down. You need to rest. Your wounds could possibly reopen if you move too much." Makarov says walking over to a now standing Natsu.

"I've gotta see Luce."

Makarov sighed. "She's fine at the moment, Natsu. We almost lost her for a moment but she's stable now. But, Natsu, we don't know when or if she's waking up and if she does, something could be wrong. But right now, rest. You'll have plenty of times to see her later."

"tch." Natsu slowly walked over to Lucy's bedside, using walls and chairs for support. When he was opposite of Loki, who was string his masters hand, Natsu fell to his knew, having used all is strength just to get there. "I promised her I'd save her, so until she wakes up and is herself again, my job ain't finished." He said panting a little. "I betcha this dumb lion here is the same."

Loki sighed and nodded his head. Leaning against Lucy's bed, Natsu promptly fell back asleep.

Makarov shook his head. "Kids these days." He walked back over to his seat.

"You should rest. No way can you protect this guild is you're exhausted yourself," Porlyusica murmered.

"What about you? You should sleep to."

"I refuse to sleep in a place full of humans."

Makarov smirked. "Suit yourself. I'll be in my office." He jumped up and walked to the door. "I might send someone to watch over them in a bit." He left.

~Time skip to dawn~

"We should be glad we weren't attacked in the night, but it's put everyone on edge," Mira said to Kanana while they started cooking breakfast.

"Maybe it was just coincidence that they came in contact with the beast. Maybe we're just over-reacting." Kanana looked to Mira hopeful, only to be disappointed. Mira's mouth was set in a grim line.

"If only it were so. The master doesn't think it was coincidence. Why would a kapak be in the woods of Magnolia? They live way across the sea. It just wouldn't make sense." Mira flipped some eggs.

"Mira-nee?" A tired looking Lisanna stepped into the kitchen. "Can you talk to Gray? I don't think he slept. He was staring at the infirmary door all night. Wait, do you think it'd be ok to go check on Lucy and Natsu ourselves? It might help Gray a little."

Mira smiled softly. "Go ahead. I think it'll be fine."

Lisanna turned and went to Gray who was sitting at the base of the stairs. "Hey Gray. Are you ok?"

Gray jumped in surprise and looked to Lisanna, forgetting that he wasn't alone. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well first off, you were staring at the infirmary door all night. Second, you haven't stripped once. I know you want to check on Lucy and Natsu. I want to check on them, too. Want to join me?"

Gray jumped up and it looked like he was holding back from simply flying up the steps. Lisanna smiled and followed after him.

When they got up there, they slowly opened the infirmary door. Porlyusica got up and walked past them.

"You dumb humans. You can see your friends. I need to speak to Makarov anyways." She walked away but not before mumbling, "Why am I always stuck around these humans?"

Gray and Lisanna nodded and then turned to the beds, suddenly noticing Natsu's bed empty.

"Eh? Where's Natsu?" Lisanna looked around.

Gray ignored the wondering where Natsu was and ran over to Lucy. As he rounded the opposite side of the bed, something tripped him. "What the..?" he turns to see a sleeping Natsu. "Oi. I found him."

Lisanna rushed over and couldn't help but giggle. "Gray, I know you want to spend time with Lucy, but could you please help me get him up and over to the bed?"

Gray groaned in response but helped anyways. When they layed Natsu down, Gray immediately rushed to Lucy's side. Looking up he found a sleeping lion spirit opposite of him.

Sighing, he grabbed hold of Lucy's unoccupied hand. "Oi, Lucy. You need to come back to us, ok? You need to come back."

Over at Natsu's bed, Lisanna straightened the covers and brushed Natsu's hair out of his face. "Of course. How could I forget you heal fast. You'll be up and moving in no time. Seems like you tried to last night." A sad look came over her features. "Oh well. I guess I'll stay with you till you're awake."

Down in the guild, people were starting to wake up. They moved tables and chairs back to their original spaces to sit and eat. Breakfast was full of discussion.

"I wonder why we weren't attacked last night."

"It would've been the perfect time to do it. Everyone was so on edge."

"Maybe that's what they wanted. To freak us out. To make us paranoid."

"Well it certainly worked. I wonder what they plan on doing now."

"Well we can't do much. Does anyone know how Lucy and Natsu are?"

Everyone stopped and looked to the infirmary doors.

"Tch." Gajeel growled. "Don't doubt flame brain and bunny girl. They'll come through. Knowing Natsu, he'll probably be up today and tell us what happened."

Everyone nodded in agreement and went back to eating.

Back up in the infirmary, Natsu stirred in his sleep. "Luce…Lucy?"

Lisanna looked down at him. "Natsu?"

"Where's Lucy?" His eyes were still shut tight.

"In her bed resting. She still hasn't come to Natsu." Lisanna placed a hand on his arm. "Everyone's been waiting for you to wake up. Want me to get you some breakfast? You still need to rest." Natsu nodded. "Okay. I'll be right back."

Lisanna stood up and rushed out the door. "Hey everyone! Natsu's awake!" People cheered and some stood up to go see him. "He still needs to rest so just leave him be. I'm just here to get him some breakfast." She went down to Mira who handed her a tray full of his favorite food and some matches. The fire would help him heal faster.

When Lisanna got back to the infirmary, she noticed Natsu wasn't in his bed again. Instead he was sitting in a chair next to Gray by Lucy's side.

_'That girl is so lucky. She's got three guys already by her side and she can't even see it. She's even got Natsu. I know she denies having a relationship with anyone, but sometimes I get the feeling that there is someone. I wonder which of the guys she likes.'_ Lisanna sighed to herself.

"Hey, Natsu. Here's your breakfast. Where would you like to eat?"

Natsu looked up to Lisanna and grinned. "I'll just eat here. Thank you, Lisanna."

Lisanna blushed. "Hey, umm, well, I was just wondering but everyone wants to know what happened." Natsu stopped eating and his face turned grim. "So would you mind telling us what happened?"


	10. Chapter 10

"So would you mind telling us what happened?"

* * *

Natsu looked down like he would rather not answer. Lisanna waved her hands. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's ok. Just take your time."

"No." a voice sounded from the door. Everyone turned to look to see Master Makarov. "Natsu, usually I would allow you to take your time, but we need to know what happened in case anyone's in danger. We need to know. So, would you like to tell the story here or down in the guild hall?"

Natsu looked grim as he looked to Lucy. "I think I might break down if I tell it in front of Lucy. Lisanna, can you help me down there?"

Lisanna blushed but nodded. She set his food tray on one of the tables and helped him stand up. As they walked down the stairs, guild member called to Natsu and welcomed him back. He barely acknowledged them though as he tried to figure out exactly what he was going to say.

Master quieted everyone once Natsu got to a stool at the bar. "Everyone, Natsu has decided to tell everyone here what happened. So, Natsu, go ahead."

Natsu coughed. "Well it started when we got back from that mission. We decided to take the long way to the guild because Lucy said it was so nice outside. But as we were walking by some trees, I noticed an odd smell. When I turned to look, I saw red dragon scales like Igneels. I must have stopped walking at some point because Lucy called my name from far ahead. When I told her what I saw, she asked if I wanted to take a look. So we walked into the forest. Whatever it was must have run off, because we couldn't find it. But then I heard a growl and that scent was back. Before I knew it this bronze dragon-like creature was attacking me and Luce. It had armor with some guild symbol on it."

_'So it was because of a guild."_ Makarov thought.

"It also had gloves that had extended talons and I smelled poison on them. I told Lucy to be cautious and she brought out one of her spirits. But it was fast. Me and Lucy's spirit were trying to work together, but our attacks kept hitting the other. The creature got a lot of hits on both of us. After her spirit left, it went to attack Luce."

On the other side of the room, Laxus cringed and his anger was noticeable. It had gone after his Lucy. _''His' Lucy? Baka.' _he thought.

Natsu continued. "But I had him. His back was turned and I could easily defeat him before I knew I need to rest. But then that stupid lion appeared. After that I was knocked out cold. When I woke up, the thing had run off. And then I turned to Luce." His face went pale, while Laxus silently growled.

"She was just lying there in all that blood. The smell was overwhelming but I went over to her. She was just barely conscious and before she fell unconscious she… she asked me to… to save…her." Natsu was shaking at this point. "I promised her I would."

"Thank you, Natsu, for telling us. Now we know it was a guild, possibly a dark guild that attacked them. Natsu, if you would please describe the guild symbol to Reedus for him to draw. Reedus, bring it directly to me when you're done."

Reedus nodded and hurried over to Natsu. Makarov stepped back into his office. Everyone else in the guild hall murmured amongst themselves.

Gajeel sat in his corner and spoke up. "It's almost like they were sending a sign or a message."

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"It's like when I was in Phantom. Master Jose sent me out to send a message to you all. To scare you. It almost seemed like the same thing is happening here. Beat up a few members, make sure they see your guild sign, put everyone on edge. I could be wrong. It's just my theory."

"Do you think they'll hurt anyone else?" Romeo piped up. "Do you think they'll attack us?"

"Probably. If it's a dark guild, there's no doubt." Macao declared.

"Well, let them attack. We need to set up a defense system. Levy and Freed can put up runes surrounding the guild." Erza ordered. "And absolutely no one goes out alone. When they come, we have to protect Lucy. She still hasn't come to and it would be horrible if an enemy were to get her while she's out."

Laxus, who had been silently listening to everything, stood up and marched up the stairs. No one was going to even get near Lucy if he had anything to do with it.

Mira and Erza watched him go. Erza then turned to Mira. "We have a basement, correct?" Mira nodded. "Do you think it would be best to bring Lucy down there in case there just happens to be fighting in the guild? Being on the second floor won't help her if the roof caves in. We are, after all, the most destructive guild."

Mira laughed. "Yes, I think we should move her. But let's wait a little while. If she doesn't come to in a few hours, we'll move her."

Erza agreed.

Reedus suddenly leapt up and ran to the master's office. Inside sat Makarov on his desk and Porlyusica in a chair to the side.

"Master, I've got the guild's symbol here. I don't think I've seen it before." Reedus handed the picture over and left.

Master took the picture and stared. _This was a dark guild the council has been after._ The symbol was a dragon twisting around to make the shape of a treble-clef.

"Do you know who it is, Makarov?" Porlyusica asked.

Makarov nodded. "Draco Melody."

"I haven't heard of them."

"The council has been after them for some time but has been keeping quiet. The guild hasn't done much but brag about their superiority. They call themselves the strongest."

"Do you know who the master is?"

Makarov sighed. "Sadly."

"Well?" Porlyusica asked impatiently.

"Laxus isn't going to like this." Makarov mumbled. "The guy's name is Kylrad. He was a friend of Laxus' when they were younger."


	11. Chapter 11

"Laxus isn't going to like this." Makarov mumbled. "The guy's name is Kylrad. He was a friend of Laxus' when they were younger."

* * *

Porlyusica sighed. "Well that's just great. Are they still friends?"

Makarov chuckled, "Oh, no. They were both very weak as kids. They fought a lot like Natsu and Gray do, always trying to find out who was stronger. They both had met here in the guild. Then Kylrad's family had left for a few months to travel the country. When they both met up again, Laxus' lightning powers had increased and Kylrad's powers had developed a lot as well. And of course, they battled it out. But, unlike Natsu and Gray, Laxus and Kylrad weren't friends again after they fought. They kept trying to become stronger than the other. Then one day, this little non-magic girl showed up in town and Laxus decided being with her was more important than fighting. I was actually pretty proud of him."

Makarov smiled at the memory. "Kylrad didn't like that though. He had made a mission for himself to beat Laxus. He very well couldn't beat Laxus with that girl in the way. One day the girl became sick and had to return to her hometown without much of a word to Laxus. Laxus somehow knew Kylrad was behind it and went after him. Kylrad beat Laxus but couldn't kill him. So he disappeared to get stronger. He wasn't heard of again till a few years ago."

"Hmmm. I see. So he became stronger and formed a dark guild. Out of curiosity, what is the boy's magic?" Porlyusica asked.

"Music and sound. Mostly sound waves. Certain types of music could do different things. Why do you think Laxus wears headphones? It's to block out any and all of Kylrad's sound waves."

"I had never thought about that. That is some interesting magic." Porlyusica looked deep in thought. "So when are you going to tell him?"

Makarov sighed. "I guess I better do it now." He hopped off his desk and back into the guild hall.

Gray had come down and sat looking solemn next to a sad looking Natsu. Lisanna and Juvia were trying to cheer them up by bringing them food and talking. Besides that everyone in the guild looked perfectly normal.

"Master." Freed saluted. "Levy and myself have set up a barrier of sorts around the perimeter."

"Thank you, Freed. Levy."

"Master." Mira said as Makarov jumped onto the bar. "Erza and I think that we should move Lucy to a room below for safety reasons. Shall we do that now?"

Makarov nodded. "Go ahead and move her. Just don't disconnect anything that she's hooked up to, just in case."

Mira nodded then sprinted up the stairs. Inside the infirmary, only Laxus sat by Lucy. His eyebrows were furrowed like he was trying to figure out something.

Mira coughed to get his attention. "Hey, Laxus. Why did everyone else leave?"

Laxus laughed. "Natsu doesn't have much strength and Lisanna convinced him to just sit in the guild hall. Gray was starved. And spirit boy had to go back to tell the other spirits about her condition. Someone had to stay with her."

"Okay then. Well, we have decided to move her to a room in the basement for safety reasons. There are extra infirmary beds down there. So, will you help me move her down there?"

Laxus blinked at Mira. "Ahhhh…. What?"

"If you'll carry her down there, I'll grab the IV and other cords." Mira went to work.

Laxus stared dumbfounded down at Lucy. This is the second time being with Lucy that he felt completely awkward. Slowly, he brought his arms underneath her and picked her up, bridal-style of course, laying her head on his shoulder. Mira stared at the scene and couldn't help but smile.

Laxus saw the smile and felt his cheeks heat up. "Shut up, demon girl." This just made Mira smile more.

As they carefully walked down the steps, the guild became silent. Natsu and Gray had run up to Mira and Laxus asking if there was anything they could do to help, never once taking their eyes off Lucy. Laxus snickered when Mira told them not to worry.

"Mira, Laxus, when you are done come back up here a moment. I've got an announcement." Master called. Mira nodded.

Once Mira and Laxus had Lucy situated, they both went quickly back up the basement steps. After Makarov acknowledged them there, he cleared his throat.

"Children, I have an announcement. We have figured out the dark guild behind this attack." He paused for effect. "The dark guilds name is Draco Melody. They are an extremely powerful dark guild that the council has been trying to cover up. Because I know the master of the guild, I know that he will attack. I want everyone to be on alert." The guild stayed quiet. "Laxus, I need to see you in my office. Everyone else, that is all."

Master sauntered into his office and Laxus followed after. Natsu and Gray soared down the steps to the basement to be with Lucy. Porlyusica could be seen following after to check on Lucy.

In Makarov's office, Makarov sat on his desk while Laxus stood in front.

"Laxus, do you know anything about this guild."

Laxus scratched his head. "No. I don't think I've ever heard of them before."

Makarov nodded. "Well I'm sorry to say this but the master of that guild is a friend of yours from a long time ago."

Laxus stiffened. "Who? Who is he?"

Makarov closed his eyes. "Kylrad."

Electricity flowed around Laxus as he shook with anger. As he turned to run out the door, Makarov said, "Laxus, don't go after him. We have runes surrounding the place. Once you're out, there's a chance you can't get back in."

"Doesn't matter. I'll destroy him for hurting her."

"For hurting who?" Makarov inquired. Laxus froze. Who had he meant?

Suddenly, Macao stormed through the office door. "Master! Draco Melody! They're here! At the edge of the runes!"


	12. Chapter 12

All of Fairy Tail raced outside. Porlyusica stayed with Lucy. Outside, the fairies were seething absolute anger.

On the opposite side of the runes stood Draco Melody. There were around 50 or so draconians but only 15 mages. In front of all of them stood a man with medium straight purple hair and hypnotizing green eyes. He wore long denim pants and a black biker's vest. He had a lopsided smirk plastered on his face.

"Yo." The man said looking over the Fairy Tail crowed. "Don't be so tense. It's just a friendly fight to show everyone that I'm the most powerful." His eyes landed on Natsu. "Ah, I see my little present got to you. It's sad that you're still alive though." His eyes scanned the crowd some more. "But I don't see that pretty little girl. What? Is she dead already? What a weakling."

Natsu growled as fire formed around him. Gray was shaking with fury. The other members of Fairy Tail were in position to attack. Laxus' face was expressionless as he tried using self-restraint.

The strange man's eyes caught Laxus'. "Oi, Laxus. It's been too long." He grinned.

Laxus stayed expressionless. "Kylrad."

Kylrad laughed. "After all this time, that's it?" He laughed. "Alright, Laxus. I won't hurt any of these weaklings as long as you agree to a friendly little duel to the death. At last we will finally see which one of us is the strongest."

Laxus' eyes narrowed. Unexpectedly, Natsu jumped out in front of the crowd staring straight at Kylrad. "You… you!" Natsu was shaking as he searched for the word he wanted to say, anger covering his features as fire started flowing around him. "How dare you! This is for Luce!" He said jumping up, aiming a fiery fist at Kylad.

Kylrad just laughed and then whistled. Just moments before Natsu's punch hit him, Natsu was sent flying backwards. Landing with a small thud, Natsu could hear the laughter of Kylrad. "That was pathetic. You gotta be quicker and stronger than that, fire boy." Natsu pulled himself up a little and saw the draconian he had faught with Lucy standing in front of him. "You see, the kapaks obey me. All I have to do is give a little melody and they do my bidding. If I'm not mistaken, boy, this is the one who attacked you and that weakling girl. I sang a melody ordering him to kill a fairy in order to send all the other puny fairies a message, that I am the strongest." He laughed. "When I got a message back from a scout that you had made it back with the girl not dead yet, I was slightly irritated. But I know my draconians never fail in a mission. Their greatest strength is assassination after all." A daunting grin fell upon his face as he turned to Laxus. "I'm sorry to say, I've changed my mind. These silly fairies are annoying to talk to and look at." Then he whistled five notes.

Before anyone knew what was going on, the runes were down and the draconians were attacking. Natsu was all fired up and wanted his revenge. The rest of the guild wanted to protect Lucy at all costs. But it seemed that for each Fairy Tail member, there were two or three kapaks attacking, with more lurking around in the forest. The wizard members came in after the draconians did, but it seemed the draconians didn't care who they were. Few were able to realize who was on their team.

Makarov was tired of this and he grew. "How dare you hurt my children!" he roared. A few wizards seeing him, fled. Makarov took out a few draconians before looking down to Laxus. "He's all yours."

That's all Laxus seemed to need. He rushed forward and sent a punch that hit its target. Kylrad flew back a few feet. Standing up, he still had that grin plastered to his face. "So we're gonna fight like old times, huh, Laxus?"

Laxus had a death glare covering his face. "No. You've done too much damage. This time it's different. this time, unless you give up, YOU'RE DEAD!" Laxus sent lightning towards Kylrad.

"Perfect." Kylrad sang a note and a sound barrier flew up in front of him, stopping the lightning from hitting him. "I was thinking you were all weak anyways."

Kylrad and Laxus flew at each other. When they crashed, it was thunder and lightning. Over and over and over again the clashed. For anyone watching, it was like watching a storm without the rain.

Juvia changed that though when she soaked the kapaks attacking her. Natsu had five around him. Makarov had several attacking his legs, sending poison to his system. The other guild members were holding their own injuries but kept fighting. No one was backing down.

Kylrad rang out a note and sent Laxus flying. But with Lighting speed, Laxus was back to throwing shocking punches, a few hitting their target. Kylrad just kept whistling and blocking.

"You can't win, Laxus," Kylrad called out as they fought. "Dragons are better than fairies."

"Oh yeah?" Laxus called back. "Well guess what. I'm a dragon slayer. LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!" The flow of electricity bolted towards Kylrad. Kylrad had paused to process what Laxus had said and didn't have time to sing a note or two to protect himself. The lightning hit him square on. He screamed in agony.

At his scream, all the draconians stopped. Looking around as though not understanding where they were, they spotted the members of Draco Melody. One draconian hissed and they all attacked.

Draco Melody screamed in realization and ran with the draconians chasing after. A few kapaks stayed behind and eyed Kylrad.

Kylrad sat up his eyes wide. "S-s-stop." His voice was weak, almost mute. His eyes widened even more with realization. He opened his mouth to sing or talk, but nothing came out. He looked to Laxus who was walking away. Kylrad reached out his hand, pleading, as the last of the draconians dragged him away, hissing and growling, a claw piercing Kylrad's shoulder.

"Uh, Master." Gray said. "Uh, what just happened?"

Master had shrunk back to his original size and grunted. "it seems his sound had just controlled the draconians and when he screamed, his control broke. Now everyone let's get inside and heal some injuries."

Everyone around nodded and headed for the doors. Few nursed injuries, but they still went for Porlyusica who was with Lucy to mix some of that anti-poison gunk.

Gray was the first to go to Lucy, seeing as he had the fewest injuries. As he went to sit by her side, he couldn't help but plant a silent kiss on her cheek. "Come on, Lucy. Wake up. You're safe now. They are all gone," he pleaded.

He wasn't expecting an answer, and he didn't get one. She sat there still unmoving. Still, Gray couldn't help but let out a sad sigh as he grabbed her hand. He decided that playing with her hand was more fun than talking, but as he did, he felt her go tense. His eyes widened. "Lucy?" He looked to her face. It hadn't changed, but he was sure he felt her tense up. He came to the conclusion that he wanted her to wake up so badly that he imagined it. He decided to go back to talking to her and told he about the small battle that just happened.

After a few moments of talking, Erza came down and sat opposite Gray. "Has she responded or moved or anything?" Gray stayed silent. Erza took this as his answer. "She'll wake up sooner or later. She is a bit slow, after all."

This made Gray smirk. "That's our Lucy."

They stayed silent. Every few moments, one would try to say something but couldn't think of what to say. After a while, Erza began to move about the room. Gray stayed where he was watching Lucy's face.

And then he saw it. The slight flicker of her eyelashes. He grabbed her hand out of surprise and felt her stiffen. That's all he needed. "Lucy?"

Erza was on the opposite side of the room when she heard Gray say the blonde's name. She ignored it thinking he was desperately trying to get a response. But then , "Lucy?! Lucy, can you hear me? See me? Understand me? Answer please!" Erza turned to Gray wanting to get him out of the room before he accidentally hurt Lucy. But when she turned around. She froze.

Gray stood over Lucy, and Lucy's eyes were…. open. Erza rushed to be opposite Gray again and leaned over Lucy's face. Erza was so happy that Lucy was awake, till she saw Lucy's eyes.

"Lu…cy?" Erza stuttered her name again. Lucy's eyes weren't the pretty sparkling brown anymore. Instead they were dull, lifeless. "Can you see me? If yes, blink. If no, squeeze my hand." Erza waited for an answer, but Lucy stayed unresponsive. "Gray," she said looking up to a dumbstruck ice mage. "Gray, get Porlyusica. Something is wrong with Lucy."


	13. Chapter 13

"Gray, get Porlyusica. Something is wrong with Lucy."

* * *

Gray straightened up but never took his eyes off of Lucy's. It took a push from Erza to get him to turn away from Lucy and clamber up the steps.

Up in the guild hall, people were bustling about healing anyone who had injuries. Wendy had used up most of her power healing any serious injuries and was sitting at the bar eating some of Mira's cooking, regaining her strength.

In a far corner of the guild, Levy was healing a wound on Gajeel's forearm with some of gunk Porlyusica had handed her. Gajeel flinched but tried to remain tough looking. Levy caught him wince though and couldn't help but laugh before apologizing.

At a table near the bar sat Makarov with Porlyusica who was wrapping his wounds. "How's Lucy?"

"While you were out there, her breathing stabilized, so she doesn't need the oxygen mask anymore. I don't think she's in a coma, but she hasn't woken up yet. She'll wake up when she's ready."

"And how do you think she'll be?" Porlyusica stayed silent and Makarov nodded.

Laxus was being treated by Mira nearby with the Thunder God tribe. "Oi, Mira, how's Lu.. that little blonde girl? Has she woken up yet?"

Mira smiled at Laxus. "I'm not sure. Want to go check?"

Laxus grunted but didn't say anything as Mira giggled. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

Mira's smile faltered a bit before saying, "She's stronger than she looks."

Laxus remained quiet. It was true that she was stronger than she looked. She did beat Bixlow after all. Laxus resisted the urge to jump up to go see how she was and instead turned to talk to the Thunder God Tribe.

Over closer to the basement door Lisanna was trying to patch Natsu up.

"Hold still, Natsu. Why don't you sit and rest?" Lisanna held a tight grip on his arm.

"I can't, Lisanna. I've got to go see Lucy."

Lisanna frowned before trying again. "But, Natsu. She's safe. Nothing can hurt her. She'll be awake before you know it and then you can see her."

"I want to be by her side when she wakes up. She'll want to know that everything's alright." He stood up and shook Lisanna off before walking to the door.

Lisanna was a bit annoyed by this. She ran over to Natsu and grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "Why don't you stay up here with me for a little bit? Something might happen and you wouldn't want to be down with her if they attacked again."

Natsu blinked at Lisanna and turned and frowned at the door leading to Lucy. "Let me just go check on her and I'll be right back. The rest of the team besides Happy is down there. I'll be right back, Lisanna. Promise."

Lisanna sighed knowing he wouldn't give up on seeing the blonde and let go of his arm. "Okay. I'll be helping Mira." She turned and left.

Natsu walked to the door and reached for it till he was suddenly blown back by it opening. Looking up, he saw the ice mage with a slightly panicked and confused look. The guild got quiet.

"Something…. Something's wrong. Lucy… she woke up, but she's…..." The stripper couldn't seem to find the words.

Hearing this, Natsu jumped up, pushed Gray out of the way, and charged down the stairs. Porlyusica and Master followed after. Laxus fought the urge to stand. Everyone else seemed too shocked for words. Gray slid down the wall and put his face in his hands. Someone pulled him up and brought him to a table where several members gathered around, all asking the same question: what's wrong with Lucy?

"I don't know. I was talking to her and she.. her eyes opened. I was so happy. But when I looked into her eyes it was like looking at someone who was… gone. She didn't respond to anything me or Erza said." Gray's face went back into his hands as he tried to understand what it all meant.

Everyone else seemed confused. Lucy gone? That couldn't happen. They needed their peppy, blonde, celestial wizard.

Laxus frowned and looked toward the basement door.

Down in the basement, Erza was calling Lucy's name till Natsu showed up. Natsu leaned of the blond and brought his hand up to cup her face. "Luce?"

Obviously there was no response. Natsu felt a warm tear roll down his face. He knew she'd be hurt, but not like this.

Porlyusica made it to the bed and Erza moved out of the way. The pink-haired healer peered down at the celestial spirit mage.

"It's as I've feared. Her frontal lobe in her brain has been damaged."

Makarov hopped onto a stool at the end of the bed. "What does that mean?"

"She's not going to be the same. The frontal lobe controls reasoning, speech, movement, and emotions. That sweet, caring girl that you once knew is basically gone. She'll be fragile. Possibly she will be cold towards others or she'll be swallowed up in self-pity that no one can bring her out of. And when she wants something or feels something, she's not going to hold back."

"Can you fix her? Surely with your skill you can." Erza said stepping up.

Porlyusica sighed. "I can fix vision and maybe motor movements and speech. Reasoning and emotions are all psychological. I can't heal that." Everyone's face fell. "You can help her though. It will be tough. Someone will have to stay with her at all times. Don't be afraid to tell her no either."

Natsu just stared at Lucy. He would do anything for her. He will help her and bring her back as close to normal as possible.

"Filthy humans need to leave while I work on her. Out!" Porlyusica all but threw Natsu and Erza out.

Once out into the guild hall, Erza and Natsu were surrounded. They told the guild members what Porlyusica had said.

Away from the rest, a certain blonde lightning dragon slayer was listening intently. _This is sure to be interesting._


	14. Chapter 14

Once Porlyusica was done with her work and Lucy was fully conscious, Makarov stood up in a chair next to the bed.

"Child, can you hear me and see me?"

Lucy looked over at him looking slightly confused. She grunted a small yes before turning to look at her surroundings.

"Sweetie, do you know who you are?"

Lucy looked back at him and whispered lowly, "Yes, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial spirit mage."

"Good. Do you know where you are?"

Tears started streaming her face. "No, I don't. I feel like I should but I can't reason it out."

"Calm down, young one. Do you remember me and the guild you are with?"

Lucy sniffled. "Of course. How could I forget my lovable guild, Fairy Tail, or you Master Makarov?"

Makarov couldn't help but smile. "Where do you think you are, Lucy?"

Lucy face froze and then contorted to her thinking face to one of agony. She grabbed hold of the front of her head, more tears coming. "I-I can't. I can't. It hurts. I don't know!" she suddenly got irrationally angry.

Makarov stood up straighter. "Lucy. It's ok if you don't know. You're at Fairy Tail."

Lucy's hands fell to her sides as she stared the sheets, a sad expression on her face. She felt fine but she was having trouble thinking things through.

Makarov was insisting on her thinking, wanting to know how she actually is. "Child, do you remembered what happened to you?"

Her face twitched a bit as she slowly processed it. "Natsu and I got back from a job. He wanted to find something, I think." Her face was twisting a little in pain. "Attacked. Something attacked us. Too fast for me to remember." She stopped and stared at the sheets. Makarov took this as a cue that she was finished.

Porlyusica, who had been standing off to the side cleaning up and listening to the blonde's answers, turned to Makarov and nodded her head asking him to come over. He stood and walked calmly over, leaving Lucy to process things.

"Makarov, if you haven't noticed, her brain is injured. Stop making her think. It's going to be slow right now. We shouldn't make her think too hard right now. And her emotions are a little out of whack. Thinking will make it worse. I suggest making her stay overnight for two nights. I suggest getting that Mira girl to stay with her. She's the most level-headed person I've seen in this rowdy place. If others want to stay by her side, they may. Not too many though. And not ones that will hurt her mentally."

Makarov listened intently to the pink-haired healer. At the end, he turned to stare at the Celestial mage. She was now laying down with her back to them.

"I better go tell the others." He made his way up the steps as Porlyusica went back to cleaning.

Up in the guild hall, it was quiet, as though there had been a death. Several were circled around a centered booth where Team Natsu was at a loss. Makarov jumped up onto the bar and got his guilds attention.

"Our dear Lucy is not doing well. Her mind is not well. She's not the same and will probably never be the same. We can get her as close to her original self as we can though. But right now, she's slow. She can't process as well as she used to. Thinking and logic are no longer her strong suit. And she has no control of her emotions. She'll be more irrational than anyone here. So, because of this, someone will need to stay with her 24/7. Mirajane will take these first two nights since she's staying here. A few others may stay as well but you will need to remember not to make her think as much as possible."

The guild members stayed silent. Lucy was one of the smartest amongst them and probably the smartest in Team Natsu. So if Lucy's thinking skills were gone, what will that spell for them?

**So this is as far as I've edited. There is more to come so hold tight!**


	15. Chapter 15

It was getting late and most of the guild members had already gone home for the night. Mira was staying to watch over Lucy but she had to make sure everyone who was going to leave left and finish cleaning the bar.

Lucy's team was already sitting around her as she slept and weren't going to leave her side. The only people left in the guild hall that Mira was worried about were Cana, Macao, Romeo, and Laxus.

"Miiiiiraaa~" Cana whined. "Just one more barrel! Please? I don't even have to drink it here. I can just take it back to my place."

Mira smiled. "That's quite enough, Cana. If you drink anymore, we may run out before we have the chance to go buy more. And then you won't have anything to drink."

Cana paused. "But Miiiiirrrraa~ I want to drink to Lucy's health."

Mira sighed and looked over to Macao and Romeo who were laughing at the situation. Then Mira smiled. "Cana, I'm pretty sure Macao lives right down the street from a liquor store and he passes it on the way to his house. I don't think he'd have a problem walking you home tonight and getting a bottle of something for you on the way."

Macao sputtered and Romeo laughed harder.

"Really, Macao?" Cana ran over and gave him a huge hug. "Thanks so much! Let's go now!" She then proceeded to run out the door, Romeo following.

Macao sighed and looked over to Mira. "You really are a demon."

Mira just smiled and giggled as Macao got up and walked out the doors. Laxus was the last one in the guild hall.

Mira walked over to him. "So are you staying to watch over Lucy?"

Laxus coughed. "No. I'm staying to protect the guild incase Kylrad is to come back."

Mira giggled. "So you're staying to protect Lucy?"

Laxus raised his voice. "No. I said I'm staying to protect the –"

"Whatever you say, Laxus." Mira giggled. "You are welcome to join the rest of us in the infirmary. There are actual beds up there too."

Laxus starred daggers at Mira as she walked up the steps where they had moved Lucy back to.

In the infirmary, Mira found Lucy still sleeping soundly on her side with Happy snuggled into her chest. On the side of the bed she was facing sat the two boys leaning with their backs against the bed sound asleep. Erza stood in a corner on the far side of the room, watching over the scene.

Mira walks over to her. "How's everything been? Did she ever wake back up?"

Erza shook her head. "She needs to regain her strength anyways. The boys didn't want to leave her side so they've been sitting there and retelling stories of adventures we've all had. They fell asleep just a bit ago."

Mira hummed. "What do you think about Lucy's condition?"

"It's horrible that it happened to her of all people. She was one of the only other sane people here." Erza chuckled. "Well I guess that's not entirely true. She is part of Fairy Tail, after all." She got serious. "Thinking things through was what she was best at. If she can't do that, she could get reckless and hurt herself. And she was already a pretty emotional person. Master came in before he left and said not to be afraid to tell her no. And the thing is, we'd all be willing to do anything for her that it would be hard to say no. Natsu would have the hardest time out of all of us. And remember when he was first brought up here, before he passed out he confessed to Master that he loved her? Everyone in the room heard it. That could spell trouble. But all we can do right now is observe and decide how to take action."

Mira nodded and yawned.

"Go ahead and sleep some Mira. I don't think you've even slept since before Natsu and Lucy got here."

Mira sighed. "Thank you, Erza. I'm just going to be in the chair over there in the corner." She was asleep the moment she sat in the chair and leaned against the wall.

Erza pulled a chair into her corner and sat down.

Then the infirmary door slowly started creaking open. Erza was on her feet in moment with swords circling aimed at the door. "Who's there?" she growled.

"Relax, sword girl. Just me." Laxus said as he walked into the room.

Erza's swords disappeared and she sat back down. "What are you doing here?"

Laxus took a chair and sat against the wall across from Lucy's bed. "I'm just protecting the gir- *cough* guild."

Erza nodded and went back to watching the scene and Laxus went to watching over Lucy.

Erza slowly fell asleep, the stress of the day getting the best of her. Laxus kept watching Lucy, finding it cute when she would scrunch up her face as though her dream was really confusing. Her face had bandages going across it, distorting her features a bit

Laxus sighed and leaned back with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. '_What am I doing?I  
have no reason to be here. Blonde has her team and Mira with her. She is safe. And Kylrad won't be coming back soon. Kylrad. That—that!—I can't believe he would hurt more people to get my attention. It's my fault my guild mates got hurt. It's my fault _she_ got hurt.'_

Suddenly, Lucy stirred, grabbing Laxus' attention. "Mmmm. Happy?" She said sitting up and looking down at the blue cat. She looked over to the two boys who were asleep by the bed. "Natsu? Gray?" She looked around at the corners. "Erza? Mira?" She seemed to realize there was someone staring at her and she whipped her head around and found Laxus' eyes. Instead of fear in her eyes, there was confusion. She didn't quite remember him. "Lightning…"

Laxus chuckled a bit and brought his chair over to sit next to Lucy on the opposite side from where Natsu and Gray were. "So you remember my power but not my name."

Lucy's face scrunched up as she tried remembering his name. "L….La….Lax…us. Laxus?"

"Good job, blondie," he said patting her head lightly.

"You do realize you're blond too right?" her voice gave off the vibe that she would be yelling if people weren't sleeping.

Laxus grinned. "So what?" Lucy brought her hand up to the bandage on her face and then brought it to her chest. In Laxus' opinion, she looked like she was trying to figure out which hurt worse. "Hey. How are you feeling? Do you hurt any? Do you need me to get you anything?"

It was obvious that Lucy was trying to process it, and it was taking her a long time to do so. She sat there for almost a full minute before answering. "It's… numb. But.. I can feel that it's hurting slightly. Maybe I just need to rest."

"The medicine is probably wearing off. I can wake up Mira so she can put some more of that stuff on you."

Lucy shook her head lightly. "No I think I'm just going to lay back down and sleep some." And she slid down in the bed and lay on her back and closed her eyes.

Laxus sighed slightly and got up to go back to his original place. A small hand caught his large one and he paused and turned back to Lucy who was staring at him.

"It hurts to think and to remember so I can't completely remember our past but would you please stay next to me and not leave my side? I'd feel a bit safer."

Laxus was thankful that it was dark in the room as he felt his face heat up. He sat back down beside Lucy, where he would stay the rest of the night, still holding her hand as she fell asleep.

In the corner, a knowing Mira, with one eye opened, watching the scene, smiled. '_Laxus is more softhearted than he likes to lead on.'_


End file.
